parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BradzloDupeToon
Description BradzloDupeToon. Originally a gaming/reaction channel with great views as of Sans the Skeleton plays Slender. We ended the gaming and reacting once the username was changed to BradzloDupeToon instead of TheSpongeVoice. We planned on doing a series called BradzloDupeToon and Friends. Unfortunately it’s not getting the attention we hoped for, so we’re sticking to vlogs, challenges and maybe some gaming. So the series has to end. From now on it’s daily vlogs and weekly challenges and rare gaming. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBPgi9ZvSUc 8:42 The statement of me 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUbENB42YCA 0:22 Michael Slideshow 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xL4AiIuCJc0 5:54 To TheDuckVoice: I hope you get this XD 86 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLTzzSUTG6Q 0:39 ALS ice bucket challenge 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxLJe77LKCc 0:37 TheSpongeVoice con trailer 90 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpheOqHv8ro 0:39 Michael gets beat 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qrygWs5rxo 0:53 Actual bloopers for the first time with rouben 30 views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLnYkal0fCs 0:46 Cartoon slideshow 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA2jWDmmg0o 11:50 Michael and Brady play slender 41 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZBQtsmJWKc 4:36 A talk about Bloopers. This video is for only for people 8 or up 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLUtSCnRhLY 12:50 Michael's little momment, of fame 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWGIgWX8wWw 0:19 My "before" theme song 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj-UBICZP1A 4:34 TheSpongeVoice reacts to a friendly competition 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJDEjGmg36Y 4:02 My cover to Blank Space. 72 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arEOupa7tSI 0:31 The best funny moments we've ever had 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWjck7zdUDI 1:15 Michael Jackass theme song. 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umMMU5Mm3EE 0:58 TheSpongeVoice (1 pearson) harlem shake 34 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNtmS_7Ei0M 12:43 TheSpongeVoice plays Five Nights at VenturianTale part 1 34 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCtGiiIFi-k 6:21 TheSpongeVoice reacts to Candle Cove REAL. 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb8I07-OWvc 0:20 New intro for videos 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NORTo4JZPe0 10:31 TheSpongeVoice reacts to 2 videos 29 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk2AYh_Zt68 11:27 TheSpongeVoice reacts to PewDiePie 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czq5XIq1Nuc 0:35 To VenturianTale (P.S. an extreme apology) 40 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaJmCRzYK6M 0:38 guitar thrash 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNn6ic-Ilu8 1:22 To PewDiePie 30 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD4ZP42i2fU 7:30 Ice Pack challenge with TheSpongeVoice 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uq4sygBzfiI 2:01 A little message to you guys 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDR1d2YXC6k 7:23 TheSpongeVoice reacts to wgj4k Game Chate 126 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdWsoD4sP5c 2:31 I'll start making videos when i feel like it 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YHk1_eiTOU 0:20 YouTuber on crack 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUH8PY1FnkQ 3:16 A little tour of my new house 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAsH6TJKCQ0 2:46 Black Ops III Reaction Trailer 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUqmt3KIUgc 3:43 To VenturianTale 44 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFIU9TTNKFQ 4:49 To VenturianTale 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfSRGvfbu2Q 1:22 To VenturianTale my family dance for your good work 108 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGj_lQ6I9n8 7:53 TheSpongeVoice gets pissed 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW_ELlFtVDk 3:18 How to dance like TheSpongeVoice 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xzcs_E9AXQ 3:19 Don't worry I'll do gaming videos 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYvtVCjupCA 1:34 BradtytheCritic vs TheSpongeVoice trailer 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAm0hqJMKh0 0:05 My grandfather 33 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJ3G5lezIxs 4:40 Drawing Hulk 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXi2u4QDdEQ 0:38 BradytheCritic vs TheSpongeVoice trailer 2 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba_z24dF15M 12:12 Jame-Inator plays Freddie Fish 21 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hV_rmvNn5s 7:54 I'm going to review CATHERINE the game 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPis43NclZ8 5:27 realistic animatronics have a mind of their own 64 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFhc7O55ovs 7:50 My new voices part 2 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHQSN48CniY 2:01 TheSpongeVoice get's deadly?!?! 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zp6vBAdn78 12:43 TheSpongeVoice plays CATHERINE 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8QeBDrhaL0 1:54 TheDuckVoice vs Saiyon's of GODS rap battle 284 views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2EmnJ7Swnw 6:50 I'm making a second channel 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvS3BrTZ_PY 2:51 Michael's back 78 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZT-Sxko-hg 1:43 To the Nostalgia Critic 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DIqGe2a0YQ 0:20 A really late 2015 special 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBibxCOTb1g 0:29 I fell out of a tree 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CepCTSbdu0Y 0:36 TheSpongeVoice gets a job 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMHpuYs5lDQ 4:57 Help me 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU8AqxrT8Tw 6:43 Both me and Rouben fight hooker stripper Toopy 73 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANlX2STv31Y 2:17 TheSpongeVoice dreams 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzVxMFpnabg 7:44 TheSpongeVoice reacts to FNaF SFM 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldV-c0PUjBU 3:27 Michael Brady and Jamie VS Dipper Pines 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blmSHY7vlpg 0:55 Meet my friends 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSQ-HTpRYHg 20:39 Voice acting with EMOBaXStabber666 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mdjP4tNcIM 1:04 Brady's Movie Trailer 52 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MED9h5ZaYWw 0:53 TheSpongeVoice Trailer 2 172 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCo9tbuXkdY 3:16 QandA starting 5 months in after next Tuesday 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHvJfM4BFFk 5:20 The reason why I don't play horror games 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msiI9SYgOoQ 0:10 My Meme: MAM! 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMbD0fxh5VI 6:23 TheSpongeVoice: Channel Update 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYtO-PRqI88 2:53 Teaching myself to animate 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX99itU0cQI 0:44 Intro and Outro update 11 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJHjugla5FY 0:42 20 subscriber SPECIAL!!! 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqh2TZSD1WU 3:21 TheSpongeVoice plays Don't ShitYour Pants 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFIwROvff9I 4:34 A tour for my uncles house 21 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiAUmaEDYts 1:35 I'm back short video 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi9B57Wia0Q 0:18 My new YouTube look 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYr_JW8VH-c 1:07 Auditioning for Wreck-It Ralph 2 53 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2iPShKFs6I 4:33 Sorry for the lack of videos 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6cMoL7x-nY 0:13 new outro for videos 11 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXbn2EklZQA 5:02 TSV reacts to Don't hug me, I'm scared 1 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab2Zo_acKUs 20:42 TSV plays horror maps 33 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIpKMguE6pU 2:18 TheSpongeVoice vs SpongeBob 86 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Afs2C7UJS-4 9:42 TSV plays Unfair Mario 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ltwgBEc9xs 0:09 ImmortalKyodai dancing to spongebob 987 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7GbFCr1O88 1:17 How history can happen 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhefjuNHRzs 12:25 TSV plays Decision 2 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brx1AGFGCZU 1:28 Saiyon's of GODS vs TheDuckVoice rap battle part 2 153 views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB6n647xapk 1:21 Markiplier vs Venturian rap battle put on captions 197 views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaC6Srm_E8o 0:50 VenturianTale Trailer 225 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-0cDv9QG7A 0:13 Nathan-Craft music short 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dp3X1HgqmI 21:23 TheSpongeVoice playing Dead Island 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm7c0cPGzWA 0:35 KevinGreenEye 203 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsG38GSbdgc 3:41 Working on a series 22 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huniK8rmCo4 1:37 TSV and friends intro 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njDMs-qLDks 6:15 TSV plays Five Nights at Freddy's 4 part 1 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjcy1ELpBPY 4:47 What I do when not making vids 22 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJn5HX8D9o8 12:04 Chica is a jerk FNaF 4 part 2 11 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q21tmwAdQU 8:05 YouTube fight club 131 views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbMGymfNVqw 1:06:03 Fake live stream with friends 88 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1api5UaPZt8 1:48 Favorite moments of 2015 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW4-1XJsbao 3:49 Documenting The Michael 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi6aekwr6qY 9:12 Me and Des react!! 11 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrYYE4w3RtM 0:27 undertale series spoiler!! 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqSgSdJQrys 20:43 UNDERTALE PART 1 FIGHTING A FROG!! 39 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBQLSxoMK5c 29:18 Reaction to undertale videos 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa_s2Ol-zAE 4:22 Flappy Bird no screen edition 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuOO9VLviYE 0:30 Michael's sad goodbye. Memories will be uploaded. 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sioo26WA8N0 0:49 Heads up!!! 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1jwUZCRLYs 0:55 SHOUT OUT!! Joel Seguin/Grandpa Jo 53 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CAEgfLx1sY 0:38 Brian-a-Corn's introduction 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoFvIvfaPio 0:10 Kind of GAMES's introduction 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rNeMYILOVQ 0:06 Zombie-King Nate's introduction 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaIS4tksT1E 0:07 KindHumanDude's introduction 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znkyodjo3mE 0:31 BradyTechScope and friends new intro 48 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82_lSEVhWVA 1:33:47 UNDERTALE: Papyrus and Sans 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym3gcqdk83M 0:52 Saiyon's of GODS vs TheDuckVoice lazy battle editing 41 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW7EN7SKajM 0:26 Michael voice acting Arnold Schwarzenegger 239 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovu5Rpakk8g 0:55 I witnessed a beast!!! 45 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiVWkGtBTTM 1:05 Michael the God plays agario 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V855ARrwCTA 0:03 Zombie-King's YouTube intro 19 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFoeLqj5Gs8 1:23 I dyed my hair back to brown!? 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtwmA7Fal18 13:35 25 women who exist reaction!! 17 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LkFUYsd7-I 9:54 Easter special: Reaction 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbb_DYK-qsw 1:02 I'm at Braiden's birthday party!! 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hE_UW0Nltw 1:36 Le's party!! 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af9lnmaA1Ho 0:12 Getting a little tired I'm gonna leave the party soon 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYJYr5S4PwE 8:58 SpongeBob SquarePants plays Emily Want to Play 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEJA0nTvqvk 8:19 Sans the Skeleton plays: Slender the Eight Pages 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLQG4pDHgNg 9:09 Papyrus plays Five Nights at Freddy's 429 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVb5ao0N2uk 7:05 KindHumanDude tried to take over my channel 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFOcFkuMwyg 10:00 Reacting to my old Facebook videos!! I'M WEIRD!!!! 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWCz4an-rn8 0:50 Starting a battle channel?!?!?! 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YMQWVeyXzA 7:23 Socket Jack/SJ plays FNaF 4 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGCfxLGi2QQ 0:15 Outro 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE0oaSMrJWU 1:34 Epic Rap Battles Of YouTube History: Season 1! Coming soon at 4:03 tomorrow 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk_T16vSa0A 1:15 AnimationRewind battle - M!kE 0n MIC vs Kevin McGreenEye 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh8nSEV7VLM 1:30 Epic Rap Battles Of YouTube History - Markiplier vs Venturian 245 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kikBTUS-gKU 42:38 Personalities react: - Pony Idiot Box{All copyrights are given to they're respectful owners} 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF7Acc5xHdQ 3:17 Speed Wallpaper: fRIENDStoEND 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIUUMka4-lY 5:18 Shout Out Message to: TheAryanmagic123 80 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TCjmpUq_cw 11:47 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 reaction - WHAT THE HELL?! 82 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qjqnVX6rRA 3:13 DReaD$kuLL the K!LLeR vs Greg the Devil 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZ5sOkh-ccI 5:38 Calling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Phone Guy and Marionette?! 106 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBl6z_7JZu0 4:04 84 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL!!!! 35 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTTX6uSBB90 26:25 HORROR REACTION - getting over my fears 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIIybZNDgmg 5:15 please help 45 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VG1aOA3Exlk 0:33 The DupedArmy 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KktXf66XNxI 19:38 Comegle w/ Anthony and TheGamingIsaac 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuPv6VaoJHU 9:09 Reaction to A nightmare on sesame street by DareToBeStupidShow 520 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRUTlBpcqrI 34:44 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE - NOOOOO!!! 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mE9a05Ft30 24:48 SML Movie: Bowser Jr's Game Night 5 reaction! 83 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI4I-whb6f0 5:34 QnA W/ KindHumanDude 111 subscriber special!!! 55 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56CZL9OvFzg 17:03 Reaction to TheSpongeVoice Face Revealed} {Message to TheSpongeVoice] 134 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug2K6SbA_o8 15:02 LET'S PLAY - FNAF World }VOICE ACTING!?!?{ 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApvSTa_K81Y 12:39 The BradzloDupeToon cast: When not making videos{ 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-jnVmu7b2E 8:33 SML Short: Bowser Junior stubs his toe - REACTION 244 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxMM_amrREg 5:42 VLOGIN WITH JON AND KEVIN - not very focused. 36 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNPMKUQMARg 6:25 VLOGIN WITH JON AND KEVIN - not very focused. 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xT-Xy81Bn0 0:44 148 SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL!!! 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ib8ojOpuuTM 15:07 REACTION - SML Movie The New House 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVsrEh9tTaQ 15:23 REACTION - SML Movie: Broken! 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfQcXfZa7l4 1:39 MY DARK SIDE AND HIS NAME - Darkglow Kickring the Dreamvirusstaticteleportingdemon 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUX-LPyyREo 7:00 Face rig part 1 - ZOOTOPIA!!! 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMOwXrQ4Suc 1:03 The Scary Kids 23 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYKtOb1EMOM 1:00 Helping The Animals 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYoEql7EQNI 2:03 Wilford, Darkglow and Derek - INTRODUCED!!!! 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1EujL72gok 0:44 To VenturianTale - please video respond. You're awesome!! 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ3wIZdezdY 4:59 My Movie 23 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvzzA5FBwcg 0:27 To Matthias #makemattlaugh 49 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-ak64bWJX0 2:49 CrazykidChase & FeartheDuckie - NEW MEMBERS TO THE DUPE CREW!! 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SieuQ0Xcf10 5:05 Pen Pineapple Apple Pen Reaction - ABSOLUTE CRINGE VIDEO!!! 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLvZRa_Cp9I 1:21 Mannequin Challenge - #Mannequinchallenge 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U1kvUVXcfA 15:21 VanossGaming Reaction - I'M ELMO TICKLE ME!!!! 101 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npEuCLZ_xUA 8:49 SML Short: Life Is RUFF! - Reaction 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LadJryL-4fc 0:41 BradzloDupeToon Movie Trailer 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrM4Y2_EePM 0:40 Merry Christmas!!! 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6xV6RWuqJo 5:27 Which movie should I review? 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jgw2qdlzRbw 0:49 I'm busy this week! 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bdbz1bS_l3c 1:00 7 second challenge soon 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NylhZpMm_4k 9:40 The 7 Second Challenge - ALL BY MYSELF!!! 21 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf4viNWCzAo 4:00 See you in 2017 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXAcHNUyVEA 13:55 SML Movie: Big ears! - REACTION 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq_0Onh7ngo 2:21 I got a Deviantart account!! 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krAEvL_Wcmo 1:02 Possible double upload!! 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12qzD9JJ3JQ 17:00 SML Movie: The Quite Game - REACTION! 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEkFSarWqjk 14:11 CMB: Dimension Invention 1 $ 2 - REACTION! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcxtTcn1Dq8 0:10 To The Cute Mario Bros 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E3uNh3xBik 1:04 Going to Brian's house 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3VWsl4_Ig 1:33 Ghostface does the try not to laugh challenge! 136 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHDJZihFxoY 2:06 Short vid 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4cfl1dGcHs 0:32 Uploading schedule 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8SK4PhmEvk 12:28 SML Movie: Jeffy's Pet - REACTION 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OLRz902FbE 0:16 Michael's wrench collection 41 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzL0dXbZhGc 1:10 New camera man 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-BQeZ03B8I 3:24 The Dart Challenge - POINT OF VIEW! 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LExR-9nhrbs 19:14 Greatest freak out ever 1 to 6 - REACTION 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahYuygM01zs 11:08 Hello Neighbor - DEAD!!! 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUMCJaw6tGM 4:25 Spread Shirt - MERCHANDISE COMING SOON!! 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALDWuJwABCE 0:22 189 subscriber special 64 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZFydbQjImY 7:31 SM64 Mario learns to type 176 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpBljLE4eNc 16:18 Roblox let's play - I DESPISE EMOJI'S!!! 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24t_qjN5Bss 0:27 Sorry 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4o14iQDq6E 21:47 SML Movie: Jeffy's Parents - REACTION 107 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flhlBL1UIyw 1:20 Gaming update 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG9wIHt7WjA 3:20 The chubby bunny challenge 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWQMzN1MO08 1:54 Taking time off for a week or two 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqy1B9lsIjc 3:47 Final uploading update 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymrfV5r2cVw 10:28 SML Movie: Netflix and Kill - REACTION 88 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL_O7-d3rz8 8:08 JTT Short: The Space Monkey (New Character) - REACTION 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6kJVWFQSb0 5:59 Burger King: Square Butts - REACTION 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVgev36Sj4g 1:56 DupeTooned the Movie: Trailer 1 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsBx-EmBQN0 1:03 Bendy and the Ink Machine - Bendy's voice{}auditioning 543 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8WuBil_gU0 8:38 Bendy and the Ink Machine - What happened to Goofy?!?! 102 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhFXEnHS6lQ 1:55 Fan mail opening soon! 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLTpNjr4tNI 3:58 Fan mail opening 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZAAQMZtv_Y 0:49 Shout out to the werewolf alpha Gamer 25 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfVdX6ofpoA 0:54 My visitor!!! 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x00p8I-yuU 31:15 TSV Live Stream 23 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m7bba-cwsQ 38:11 BradzloDupeToon and CrazySydney live stream 21 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWezFQjuIgk 14:23 Punishment/reaction: new video soon 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bzHQerMXZ8 0:44 Heading to max 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvXm3nB0l-E 22:39 BradzloDupeToon crew L.S. 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ovPcSmTSw 6:36 KingGamer Defender live streams 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrF5UugTJZs 2:31 I'm heading out 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZvPM4El9mQ 2:38 Thank you guys for the support 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZsF1IzDNoo 3:08 IN CLASS 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnGsUQIOJaw 1:03 Last upload for today 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSkTb2m_jho 0:17 Hawk Joke 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9ivRwSHOtQ 1:35 Animation coming soon 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8m-c2ordEk 0:16 Let's get it crackin' belongs to Deuce 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvYfI8q13_I 0:43 Computer videos tomorrow 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0gxPq2z38 0:21 I made Mike fall 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K93ho3pbsso 1:21 I won't be uploading for 4 days. 10 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLReRwLlUbE 0:46 We found Pines and White the bunnies. 20 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcWlGKlcMSI 28:10 Bendy And The Ink Machine Chapter 2 - BORIS IS BACK?!?!?! 30 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7zHbvy5ZKM 6:58 I fan sent me a new camera 33 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noq78FBST1o 0:14 DupeToon the Video Game - first trailer. 30 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI6v9lFFrx4 0:16 DupeToon the Video Game - Offical trailer 37 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY4bvelOZTc 0:21 Tattletail - series trailer 38 views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmYgY-sNPB8 0:06 Trampoline moments part 1 22 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO2Dt3y41ys 0:15 Trampoline moments part 2 25 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwgGMupnOLY 1:17 Hanging out with Werewolf Alpha Gamer 30 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3hC7oy2ITg 2:30 For 2 to 3 weeks my Break In Channel 20 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVU6mQvFT5w 3:24 Brian's new username is Saberwolf 21 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAUkSTysbQA 0:05 I'm an alien 28 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQgv4gN88cM 0:18 The Dupetoon theme song - New intro and outro for videos from now on. 25 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JB00KIMj5iE 4:20 Tattletail LET'S PLAY!! - This things so annoying!! 17 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwRetRaA2E8 6:23 BDT: LITTLE NIGHTMARES - What the hell?! 10 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR8-HoFgzbw 1:15 BDT: VENTURIANTALE SINGS - VT Gobro. 15 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk1oiTD7Lhs 20:04 BDT: TRY NOT TO SCREAM CHALLENGE - No more internet?!?! 7 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNvFWD6VB7U 1:23 BDT: IN THE OUTDOORS - We're moving this month! 12 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvduUa0ydmE 3:40 BDT: ZOOTOPIA SONG COVER - Fandroid Music. 34 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCGMJknDtYk 4:24 I need a series!!! 12 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBOMhJ9dcUA 2:29 Subscribe to WorldWide Gameplays! 13 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-lO5D6tM20 1:46 BDT: HELLO THERE [Hello Neighbor Song] 25 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-nh-jraaug 0:15 Werewolf Alpha Gamer intro. 26 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wlF_k8Xr2I 1:52 Parkor Challenge 38 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fbXTsHooOI 1:03 My brother needs shoes. 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CURBjLXvMbg 0:36 BradzloDupeToon's blue hair?!?! 23 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WFhN2561kU 0:34 What game? 14 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY601oGS80g 5:19 Abandoned hospital?! 33 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXPdX0VN_Sg 0:45 Go subscribe to Dr.JWolf Gamer 52 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ8pM4FVmic 0:58 BradzloDupeToon and friends: Season 1 Episode 1 Goof Lagoon 76 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68D_2bdEvtM 1:06 BradzloDupeToon and Friends Season 1 Episode 2: Iz Me! 36 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf_5ylQLkr8 0:58 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 Episode 3: The Evaluation of BradytheCritic 32 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4CmCnkiPvA 0:57 290 subscriber special BDT: Moments of the DupeToons!! 26 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRjsARSIK_M 3:25 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 Episode 4: SaberWolf vs Greg the Devil!! 37 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxic-OWZj-o 1:56 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 Episode 5: Hitman69 vs Greg 26 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Lk04V-46Ys 1:30 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 Episode 6: A Dupetoon vlog! 51 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80O61VczLRc 2:36 BradzloDupeToon and Friends: Snick Snack is back! Official movie trailer - January 1 2018 21 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8vI0tI6TNo 20:39 BDT: Facebook live stream: Dupetoon fan club fan page. 12 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlVsYAtZjaQ 6:37 BDT: Facebook live stream Big update to the channel: Dupetoon fan club fan page 7 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnnRFZQ3JRc 0:31 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 episode 7: Merry Dupemas trailer 8 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnuvUL8ZwAE 1:06 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 episode 8: Young Dupetoons vs 2017's Dupetoons 17 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKl2zPu2ggE 1:03 Season 2 Update 11 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RATe7OJQnOk 1:33 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 1 episode 9: Merry Dupemas 17 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_VbIacMfRM 1:29 Merry Dupemas: VLOG 19 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzM8aCgn1iA 1:01 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 2 trailer!! 25 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Iip_-ZQJkA 2:04 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 2 episode 1: the AARGH of Life 33 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U10S4gZzNc8 1:05 Dupetoon As It Is: BDT Movie Trailer 30 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kb321v2Gxg 14:17 BradzloDupeToon and Friends - Season 2 Episode 2: Dupetoon As It Is 28 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDwY5a-bSJw 3:42 Venturian, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye - Venticplier: I'm La Strangled 22 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6X1TNuG2oQ 0:31 BradzloDupeToon and Friends Short: Work and you fall 25 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7xjxejKcAo 4:10 meet the Dupetoons: Nick Ullrich 14 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71eGFJ5Su-Y 6:43 Hunt for Hoothoot - A short video!! 2 views1 week ago Category:BradzloDupeToon Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART